Deseo Liberado
by kami no musume XD
Summary: El comandante Erwin no soporta mas contener sus deseos, y Armin tampoco.- Este Fic paticipa en el reto Shingeki no Lemon, de la pagina de Facebook Attack on Fanfics/Lemon/R-18/one Short/OoC light/para Frozen Marsdess


**_Disclaimer:_** _la historia original de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes, pertenecen al manga/anime propiedad de Hajime Izayama. Y los tomo prestados únicamente con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro. Sin embargo la trama de este Fanfic si me pertenece._

* * *

Era curioso como todo el panorama que lo rodeaba ahora no le resultara tan amenazador como cuando solo era una cueva que servía de guarida de los secretos de la familia Reiss.

Armin evaluaba todo desde una perspectiva un tanto ajena a los sonidos y las acciones que realizaba su compañero. Aun se sentía aturdido y un tanto perturbado con todo lo que había pasado apenas una semana atrás. Era extraño como ese accidente había resultado beneficioso no solo para la legión sino que para toda la población de las murallas. Era sorprendente como ese lugar, y lo que Eren había hecho se acomodaba bastante bien a las necesidades más urgentes en ese momento.

-Haz estado distraído más de lo normal.

Ni si quiera se percató del momento en el que Jean se le había acercado, tan perdido en sus pensamientos como estaba se le antojaba lejano todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Oye ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, perdona, Jean ¿me decías algo?

-Decía que tenemos que terminar de recoger todo el material que pueda ser analizado por la líder de escuadrón Hanji. Son las órdenes del Capitán Levi.

-Cierto. ¿Qué más crees que podamos encontrar por aquí?

-Armin, no te veo muy bien, ¿seguro que no necesitas descansar? Estas un poco pálido.

-Sí, Estoy bien. Veamos qué más podemos encontrar más allá -. Dijo mientras señalaba un punto al azar dentro de esos rincones por los que estaban caminando. – Creí ver unas rocas con consistencia más sólida y brillante más al fondo.

El castaño miro a su compañero con cierta duda. Se veía muy distraído y no había prestado atención a lo que Jean le estaba diciendo anteriormente. Que creía que había sido suficiente y debían volver. Decidió no mencionar nada al respecto asumiendo que su amigo aún se encontraba un poco confundido y que estar en ese lugar lo ponía nervioso. Y a quien no, pues el constante recordatorio de lo que tuvieron que sufrir dentro de ese lugar aún le provocaba escalofríos.

Llevaban más de tres horas recorriendo los alrededores del lugar, y esa maldita extensión de rocas blancas y brillantes parecía no tener fin. Conforme más avanzaban se volvía más difícil soportar ese ambiente lúgubre blanquecino.

El rubio decidió que no valía la pena torturarse con recuerdos mortificantes, por lo que siguió caminando delante de su compañero con la linterna lo más elevada que podía, el brazo comenzaba a dolerle y se sentía en extremo cansado. De repente algo llamo su atención la parte superior de la cueva. Se dio cuenta que se trataba de una porción de piedras irregular que parecía tener algo atrapado entre las rocas blancas.

Jean pareció percatarse al mismo tiempo de ello. Por lo que acciono su equipo de maniobras y se lanzó hacia donde podía verse claramente una extensión cuadrada de ese extraño objeto, lamentablemente, el rincón parecía ser demasiado estrecho para que su cuerpo entrara por completo, no podía introducir más allá de la mitad de su torso y sus brazos no parecían tener la capacidad de llegar al aza del maletín. Que había concluido el rubio con anterioridad, era la maleta donde tenía guardados los sueros de titán el padre de Historia.

-Déjame a mí.

Al castaño no le quedo de otra más que admitir que el cuerpo menudo de su compañero sería capaz de entrar mejor en el recoveco donde se veía la maleta.

Con un poco de dificultad y con las piernas temblorosas el chico se vio en la necesidad de contraer el cable de su equipo de maniobras, dejándolo suspendido a unos buenos veinte metros del suelo. El temblor en sus piernas y brazos se hizo más notorio al estarse sosteniendo únicamente de estos. Afortunadamente logro alcanzar el aza del maletín lo suficientemente fuerte para poder darle un tirón y bajar a tierra firme lo más pronto posible.

Si ese maletín aun contenía algún suero seria el material más valioso con el que pudieran contar, además de la inyección que había obtenido el capitán.

Tiro con fuerza de la caja, logrando a penas que esta se moviera unos pocos diez centímetros cuanto mucho. No podía darse el lujo de volver a subir y bajar demasiadas veces, su cuerpo lo resentiría más rápido de esa forma. Era mejor intentarlo lo más cuidadosamente posible una sola vez.

-Ten cuidado, esas rocas no se ven muy seguras. – le recordó Jean.

-Está bien.

Armin no era tan hábil con el equipo de maniobras como Mikasa o incluso Jean. Pero en caso de resbalar, creía poder librarse de la mejor manera posible sin romperse algo en el proceso, o al menos eso esperaba.

Siguió jaloneando la maldita caja con un brazo mientras hacía equilibrio con las piernas y el brazo derecho. Poco a poco iba cediendo. Faltaba poco. Debía ser lo más cuidadoso posible en caso de que tuviera algún frasco dentro y este pudiera romperse.

Por fin, después de lo que le parecieron horas, decidió dar un tirón final. Sacando por completo el objeto. Lo elevo con aire de victoria, cuando de repente sintió la piedra de la que se sostenía ceder.

Fue inevitable, la gravedad lo reclamo por fin, con un movimiento acelerado de muñeca, acciono el gatillo de su equipo. Sin embargo la piedra cedió al peso del gancho, provocando que una buena extensión de las rocas se rompiera.

Entre las dudas por proteger la caja o salvar su vida, lo único de lo que fue capaz fue de cerrar los ojos con fuerza para seguramente romperse algo en la caída. Sin embargo los brazos de Jean lo sujetaron con fuerza a mitad de camino. Quedando ambos suspendidos en el aire de una manera un tanto incomoda.

-Mierda, Armin - . Lo reprendió Jean con el corazón acelerado, por un momento se imaginó la cabeza de Armin chocar contra el suelo de una manera perturbadora.

-Lo siento. – Dijo el rubio con un poco de temblor en la voz. Sus caras estaban demasiado cerca. Provocando un poco de incomodidad en ambos.

-Si no les molesta, creo que deberían dejar de perder el tiempo.

La voz del capitán Levi se dejó se escuchar detrás de ellos, causando un sobresalto incomodo de parte de ambos.

Al descender al suelo, los ojos de Armin no pudieron evitar mirar con confusión al comandante Erwin, quien venía justo detrás del capitán y en ese momento le dirigía una mirada de muerte a Jean. Quien no tardó en darse cuenta mientras tragaba saliva con un poco de confusión.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero me parece que deberían de estar haciendo algo más importante que solo mantenerse colgando por diversión. – fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del comandante, quien por alguna razón no dejaba de mirar con odio al castaño.

-Lo lamento señor, pero hicimos un descubrimiento importante que requería del equipo de maniobras.

Trato de justificar el rubio más joven. Tratando de hacer que el hombre dejara de ver con esos ojos tan mortales a su amigo. Quien solo asintió con nerviosismo ante la mirada de su superior.

-¿Y que puede ser tan importante?

Pregunto Levi, quien no paso por alto el tono acusador de Erwin. Podía hacerse una idea del porqué de ese tono hostil y la mirada penetrante que le daba al castaño. Chasqueo la lengua para llamar su atención pero parecía ser inútil.

-Esto. – dijo el más joven extendiendo el maletín a su superior. Levi reconoció al instante el artefacto y no tardo en abrirlo, solo para descubrir con decepción que su interior estaba vacío. – Vaya, al perecer fue inútil.

Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mientras los demás suspiraban con pesar.

-Fue suficiente por hoy, vuelvan a reunirse con los demás.

Les ordeno Levi mientras echaba a andar por el camino que había recorrido con anterioridad con su amigo.

Los demás se disponían a seguirlo, cuando de repente, el comandante los sorprendió tomando a Armin del brazo y reteniéndolo en su lugar con una expresión que el chico supo identificar como de ultratumba, mientras un escalofrió lo recorría de la cabeza a los pies.

-Adelántense. – ordeno sin más el hombre con una voz aún más tenebrosa que su expresión.

El pelinegro únicamente elevo una de sus finas cejas con su habitual expresión en blanco mientras tomaba del brazo a un pálido Jean para que siguiera caminando.

Al otro no le quedo más que obedecer mientras elevaba sus más sinceras plegarias por la vida de su amigo. Quien se veía confuso y asustado de una manera extraña. Pero aparentemente eran los únicos sin comprender la situación, pues el capitán se hacía una idea muy acertada de lo que pudo generar esa expresión en su superior.

Armin hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por entender lo que había hecho mal. Entre el susto por su vida, la incomodidad que el generaba ese lugar y la expresión del comandante, su mente no lograba hilvanar correctamente las ideas, cosa que le resultaba más perturbadora que todo lo anterior.

-Comandante, permítame que le aclare que no estábamos perdiendo el tiempo. – dijo el joven lo más formalmente que pudo.

-Dime, Armin. Tú y el joven Kristein están en una relación.

Armin lo miro con una mescla de perplejidad y confusión ante semejante pregunta. Tal fue su sorpresa que se vio incapaz de responder apropiadamente mientras su boca se abría y cerraba, tratando de encontrar la respuesta adecuada.

-No entiendo a lo que se refiere, Señor.

-Déjame ser más claro entonces ¿Acaso son pareja?

-¿Pareja?

A Armin esa idea se le antojo tan extraña y perturbadora como el hecho de que fuera el comandante quien le preguntara aquello.

-Francamente Señor, no comprendo a que viene su pregunta, mucho menos por qué eso tendría que ver con usted.– Respondió por fin, ya con un poco de molestia en la voz.

-Sería una pena que por ese tipo de distracciones tu desempeño menguara.

Eso se oía lógico para el joven, sin embargo no entendía porque el comandante se veía tan molesto.

-Le aseguro señor que mi desempeño no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo haga o deje de hacer en mi vida privada, eso no afectara mis obligaciones.

Ante esa respuesta el más alto se crispo de manera más intensa si era posible.

-No quisiera que se vea afectada tu concentración, es todo.

Esa respuesta no convenció del todo al más joven, quien en un acto de valentía observo sin parpadear los ojos del mayor. Sospechando más de lo que quería admitir.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero si fuera el caso, eso no tiene relevancia para usted.

-Dime Armin, ¿alguna vez haz estado enamorado de alguien a quien consideras fuera de tu alcance?

Esa pregunta definitivamente no era lo que Armin estaba esperando, por un momento su mente volvió a quedarse en blanco. Seguía sin comprender del todo las preguntas de su superior. Por lo que decido arriesgar su cuello e ir a lo seguro.- Comandante, no comprendo lo que trata de darme a entender. Por favor, sea claro.

-Me refiero a que después de todo lo vivido recientemente en nuestras fuerzas, he decidido no privarme de ciertas cosas, por lo que mientras sea posible me permitiré ciertos placeres que ya no puedo contener.

-No comprendo, Señor.

-Me refiero a que estoy enamorado de ti. Y ya que no sé cuánto tiempo me queda de vida o que pueda pasar más adelante, no pienso privarme del placer de tu compañía.

La mente del más joven trataba desesperadamente de digerir esas palabras, tan confundido estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando el hombre se le iba acercando, estaba a escasos centímetros de chocar con la pared, cuando sintió al comandante uniendo sus labios en un beso un tanto desesperado.

La boca del joven se le antojaba un manjar que quería degustar desde hace mucho tiempo. Tuvo el deseo de probar esos finos labios desde que se percató de la agudeza de la mente de Armin. Si ese era el placer del cual no quería perderse mientras pudiera mantenerse con vida. Lo deseaba y no pensaba reprimirse, pues no sabía con certeza que podía pasar más adelante en la recuperación del muro Maria.

Esa figura menuda, el cabello arreglado en un estilo tan peculiar y tentador, por fin podía dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Al principio el chico se quedó un poco desconcertado con la repentina confesión del comandante. Y apenas terminaba de digerir lo que le había confesado hace poco para ponerse reaccionar del todo a los besos que estaba recibiendo en ese momento.

Su falta de experiencia se hizo notar al instante, pero al igual que en el análisis rápido, su aprendizaje en ese campo resulto ser tan brillante como en todo lo demás, lentamente, comenzó a devolverle el beso con la misma energía y entrega que estaba recibiendo.

Osadamente se atrevió a colocar una de sus manos en el cabello del mayor, se sentía tan suave como se veía. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantener la posición adecuada, la diferencia de complexión y estatura era exagerada. Pero eso no parecía ser problema o importarle si quiera al mayor ya que con una facilidad asombrosa, elevo al joven del suelo y lo presiono con fuerza en contra de la dura pared a sus espaldas.

La intensidad de los besos se volvió tan abrumadora que tuvo que hacer un poco de presión para que el hombre para que lo dejara respirar.

Lo miro, y por un momento se sintió más aturdido de lo que estaba al ver lo nublados que estaban los ojos del hombre que hasta el momento jamás había visto con otra expresión más allá de la amabilidad y determinación.

-Comandante…

Escuchar el susurro ronco y un poco tembloroso salir de la boca del joven se le antojo delicioso, definitivamente tenía que hacer lo posible por provocar más de esas emociones, y por lo que acababa de ver no era tan complicado de lograr.

Volvió a besarlo, esta vez con un poco más de dulzura, sintió que lo había hecho de manera muy precipitada anteriormente, por lo que en esta ocasión decidió darle un poco más de tregua. Desafortunadamente, era el único que parecía querer continuar donde lo había dejado, pues con un poco de debilidad, el chico comenzó a protestar entre sus brazos.

-Comandante…

Volvió a intentar, pero no parecía querer darle chance de mostrar mortificación o querer parar.

-Señor, por favor…

Esta vez el hombre tuvo que ceder a la insistencia del chico. Por lo que de mala gana detuvo su ataque a la boca del joven.

-Armin, por favor, no me digas que no deseas esto…

-No se trata de eso Señor, es solo que no creo que este sea el lugar adecuado.

Como toda respuesta Erwin elevo una de sus pobladas cejas. Gesto que arranco una risa nerviosa de parte del menor.

Y al ser consciente de su entorno, por fin hizo que sus pies tocaran el suelo de nuevo.

-Entiendo si te he tomado por sorpresa, es solo que ya no puedo contenerme.

-Es extraño viniendo de usted. Pero no negare que esto no estaba entre mi lista de deseos que creía imposibles.

Escuchar decir eso al chico disipo la maraña de celos que había sentido con anterioridad.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. – contesto el hombre con un brillo travieso en la mirada. – Escucha, sé que en este punto es un poco absurdo hacer esta pregunta, pero, por favor dime; que piensas con respecto a lo que te mencione.

Era cierto que llegado a este punto, y después de responder como lo hizo a los besos el comandante le hiciera ese comentario con un tinte de duda en la voz. Armin no era estúpido, sabía que entablar una relación con el hombre podía llegar a ser más perjudicante que beneficioso. Sin embargo, como él bien le había dicho, no sabían si estarían vivos el día de mañana o dentro de un mes. Y negar lo que sentía era ridículo.

Sin embargo, decidió que debía tener un pequeño castigo por su inesperado ataque de celos y por haberlo acorralado en ese rincón de la cueva de esa forma.

-Cuando volvamos al castillo, tendrá mi respuesta.

Y sin mediar más palabras se escabullo de los brazos del hombre y recorrió el camino de regreso como alma que lleva el diablo.

El mayor no pudo más que quedarse boquiabierto ante semejante respuesta. Una que no esperaba en lo absoluto, sin embargo pudo distinguir el toque de diversión en los ojos del más joven al pronunciar eso último.

Ahora, no veía las horas de volver cuanto antes al castillo.

XXX

El silencio reinaba en la oficina del comandante, mientras recibía miradas de lo más acusadoras viniendo del hombre de pelo negro sentado frente a él. Quien no había dicho nada desde que entro a su oficina con una taza de té, que imagino seria para él. Idea que fue desechada cuando Levi comenzó a beber de su contenido, cosa que su superior interpreto como una clara demanda de explicaciones que sabía estaba esperando.

Sin embargo él sabía que había muchas cosas más tras esa mirada.

Acusación, por ejemplo. Cosa de la que entendía más que merecedor.

-Hice que Hanji se encargara de recibir los suministros y le designara tareas a mi escuadrón.

Lo que se traducía como: la loca está ocupada, habla de una puta vez.

-Levi, no puedes escapar así de tus responsabilidades.

Un golpe que hizo saltar el escritorio unos diez centímetros fue toda la respuesta que le dio el otro. Junto con una mirada penetrante y un silencio de lo más acusador.

-Está bien. Tú ganas. – un agradable escalofrió lo recorría cada vez que rememoraba el sabor de los labios que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo. Y esa expresión de lo más pendeja era la única respuesta que necesitaba el otro.

-Eres un hijo de puta. – le soltó cuando el otro desvió la mirada de manera culpable.

-Admitiré que en esta ocasión tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto conmigo. – reconoció sin una pizca de remordimiento.

-Dime que al menos respetaste lo suficiente al niño y no abusaste de el al aire libre.

-Por favor, Levi. ¿Quién crees que soy?

Como toda respuesta solo estrecho aún más sus ojos con acusación.

-Admitiré que no me hicieron falta ganas. Pero tampoco quiero causar traumas en esa mente tan brillante.

-Me sorprende que sigas poniendo esa excusa de mierda, en lugar de admitir que eres un hipócrita reprimido que tuvo el descaro de reprenderme cuando se enteró de lo mío con Eren.

Una falsa sonrisa de lo más cortes se instaló en su rostro cuando respondió. – Nuestros casos son diferentes.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Lo que me deja intranquilo fue que no me aclaro si mantiene una relación con el joven Kristein.

-No se echó a llorar cuando lo besaste y se veía extrañamente maricon cuando se reunió con el resto. Su sonrisa estúpida no lo abandono en un buen rato. ¿Y aun así te preguntas si tiene una relación con el cara de caballo?

-Supongo que tienes razón. A demás menciono que era uno de sus deseos cumplidos. Ahora lo veo más claro, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Pero me sigue inquietando que no me haya respondido aun.

Los ojos de Levi casi desaparecen por completo cuando puso los ojos en blanco, con lo cual logro que su superior compusiera una mueca de disgusto. Como odiaba ese gesto de parte del más bajo.

-Supongo que no eres tan descarado como para esperar a que él te venga a buscar ¿Cierto? – dijo mientras se ponía de pie, no soportaba ver esa expresión tan maricona en el rostro de su superior.

En el fondo Levi sabía que el pobre Armin tenía que andarse con cuidado con él. Pues no había conocido pareja que durara mucho tiempo al lado de Erwin. Lo más probable era que se aburriera del pobre niño dentro de poco.

Cuando se quedó solo el rubio decido que no podía seguir esperando.

Esa misma noche, luego de la cena, espero pacientemente en su oficina a que las luces de los pasillos se apagaran para encaminar sus pasos a la concina del castillo. Lugar que sabía le correspondía limpiar a Armin. Se había encargado de preguntar a Hanji de manera muy disimulada sobre las labores de los reclutas para no levantar sospechas con la castaña. No la quería metiendo sus narices en ese asunto, sabía lo pesada que podía llegar a ser y no tenía ningún deseo que ser víctima de su acoso con respecto a su vida privada.

Al acercarse a las puertas escucho la voz de Eren hablando sobre algo con bastante entusiasmo. Sabía que les correspondía a ambos terminar con el aseo del lugar. Se había asegurado muy discretamente de hacer que así fuera, pues aun materia sus dudas con respecto Jean.

Cuando los dos jóvenes se disponían a volver a su habitación para descansar por fin, se encontraron al comandante parado justo en la puerta de la cocina, con su habitual expresión calmada y semblante sereno, o al menos, eso le pareció a Eren. Ambos hicieron el saludo correspondiente y detuvieron sus pasos.

-Comandante Erwin, buenas noches. –Saludo Eren de manera formal.

-Buenas noches Eren, Armin. – contesto con un asentimiento.

Al rubio más joven lo recorrió un escalofrió cuando escucho su nombre ser dicho por el comandante de esa forma. Él sabía a la perfección el porqué de la presencia del hombre en ese lugar.

-Buen trabajo el día de hoy, deben estar cansados. Sin embargo, Armin, necesito tu ayuda con la organización de las formaciones para la siguiente expedición. Si pudiera robar unos minutos de tu tiempo. Eren, puedes retirarte.

-Señor.

Respondió solicito. Sabiendo a la perfección que esos asuntos no tenían nada que ver con la legión.

La mirada de Eren no delato nada mientras se despedía con un asentimiento hacia su mejor amigo mas un gesto cómplice cuando se dirigía hacia la habitación que compartía con Armin. Sabia de ante mano que era más que posible que no volvería a ver al chico por un buen rato en la noche. Aun se le dificultaba imaginarse a ese hombre tan normalmente serio y calmado en una situación como la que le había descrito su amigo mientras le contaba lo sucedió días atrás en la cueva que investigaba junto a Jean, quien se había visto afectado por un aparente ataque de celos por parte del comandante. Solo de imaginar la cara que pudo a ver puesto el potrino lo hacia sonreír.

Tan perdido iba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo seguido, cuando sintió un tirón repentino en su brazo y el frio de la pared chocar de manera brusca contra su espalda lo tomo desprevenido. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando unos finos labios se posaron con brusquedad sobre los suyos. Al reconocer al capitán, reprimió toda replica que se pudo haber ocurrido. Y al apartarse de la boca del otro comento con sarcasmo:

-¿usted necesita mi ayuda con los suministros?

-Yo no soy como ese pendejo. Yo estoy aquí porque quiero tu culo.

Al de ojos verdes se le escapo una risita nerviosa de anticipación antes de ser arrastrado por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación del capitán de manera dócil y dispuesta. Solo esperaba que Armin estuviera preparado mentalmente para lo que le esperaba.

XXX

La puerta del despacho de Erwin se cerró de un portazo demasiado potente para el gusto de Armin. Quien no tardó en ser aprisionado contra esta mientras sus labios eran atacados por el mayor sin contemplaciones.

No tenía más remedio de admitir que él también estaba deseoso por ese momento. Pero había preferido ser paciente y esperar a que fuera el quien llegara en su búsqueda. Dependiendo del tiempo que tardara en buscarlo sería la respuesta que le daría. Y no se sintió defraudado al comprobar que la paciencia del hombre resulto ser muy poca.

Se dejó hacer por el más alto, disfrutando del sabor de los labios del otro. Aun le costaba seguirle el ritmo, pero después de un rato comenzó aventurarse un poco más en busca del no ser el único que disfrutara de aquello. Pero sabía de antemano que no podía igualarlo, y tenía sentido, considerando la experiencia con la que seguramente contaba.

Ese pensamiento lo incomodaba más de lo que quería admitir. El imaginar al comándate haciendo eso con otra persona era algo en lo que no se quería detener a pensar demasiado.

Con un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior se separó por fin de sus labios.

-Supongo que esto no tiene nada que ver con las formaciones. – dijo con la respiración acelerada un rubor bastante adorable en las mejillas. Cosas que no hizo más que provocar cosas extrañas en el pecho del más alto.

-Joven Albert, no utilizaría un pretexto tan absurdo.

-En tiempos de desesperación…

-No negare que me gano la impaciencia. Así que por favor, no me hagas esperar más.

Como toda respuesta el más joven volvió a juntar sus labios con los del mayor. Si era honesto consigo mismo, no había pensado muy bien que le diría al comandante cuando este le demandara una repuesta a lo ocurrido con anterioridad en la cueva de los Reiss. Pero justo en ese momento, decidió que se dejaría llevar sin mayor reparo.

Las palabras que le había dicho el comandante aquel día fueron lo suficientemente convincentes como para que no mucho le importaran las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El hombre entendió el gesto de inmediato, por lo que no tardo en marcar un rito tranquilo en los labios del más joven, sin embargo, estaba deseoso de más. Mucho más.

Por suerte para ambos, la oficina del líder de la legión contaba con un muy cómodo sofá en una de las esquinas del lugar. Por lo que no tardaron el instalarse en el mientras continuaban explorando sus bocas.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió entero cuando sintió la boca del hombre descender por su mandíbula y explorar con lentitud el cuello delgado de Armin. Sin ser plenamente consciente de sus actos, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole un mejor acceso al hombre a esa zona sensible de su cuerpo.

Las fuertes manos de su superior no tardaron en quitarle de manera experta pero delicada la fina camisa blanca al más joven. Se sorprendió de marera grata al comprobar que la piel de Armin era tan blanca y perfecta como se había imaginado. Y más aún que esta estuviera ligeramente marcada por unos músculos bastante bien definidos. A simple vista nunca pudo determinar con exactitud si el más joven tenía una condición física adecuada. Cosa que no mucho le importaba, pero que de igual manera le sumo puntos al atractivo del chico. Era consiente que aún no terminaba de cambiar del todo su cuerpo. Pero a pesar de su juventud, su abdomen y brazos daban una vista grata del resultado del ejercicio que realizaba a diario obligatoriamente.

Se dedicó a recorrer con la mirada y las manos esa piel que ansiaba probar desde hace algún tiempo. Lo que causo un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del chico. Cosa que le pareció de lo más adorable. Era más fuerte que él, por lo que no se contuvo de probar con su boca la piel que recorría con sus manos, provocando que pequeños suspiros de placer dejaran la boca del más joven.

No era justo que solo el perdiera parte de sus prendas, por lo que en un acto de osadía se atrevió a incorporarse para hacer lo propio con la ropa del comandante. Quien al ver sus intenciones le facilito la tarea separando un poco su cuerpo del suyo para que pudiera quitarle el permanente chaleco de la legión y la camisa blanca e impecable que tenía debajo.

Al tener la prenda completamente fuera, se deleitó con la vista de un cuerpo bien trabajado y marcado. Por lo que no se contuvo y paso sus manos de manera temblorosa por pecho del comandante. Ciertamente había fantaseado con ese momento y estaba más que feliz con descubrir que todas sus fantasías se habían sido bastante pobres en comparación a lo que tenía delante de él.

De manera tímida poso sus labios en el pecho del comandante, provocando que un jadeo casi inaudible dejara sus labios.

Con una pequeña sonrisa se animó a ascender hasta llegar al cuello del mayor, para después atrapar de nuevo su boca con la suya.

Sintió de nuevo la tela del sofá en su espalda cuando fue empujado de nuevo sobre este. Las manos del hombre no dejaban de acariciar su espalda y sus brazos.

Volvió a recorrer con su boca el delicioso cuello, para luego seguir descendiendo por su pecho, hasta detenerse en uno de los pezones del chico, provocando con esto un jadeo más audible que los anteriores. Jugo bastante rato con uno y luego le dedico la misma atención al otro, mientras sentía como se empezaba a acumular el calor entre las piernas del más joven.

Levanto la mirada para apreciar con deleite como el chico se mordía los labios en un intento de acallar los sonidos que salían de su boca. Y sonrió victorioso mientras seguía descendiendo por su pecho, se detuvo al llegar al inicio de los pantalones, se entretuvo un rato en esa zona de su cadera mientras miraba con gusto como el cuerpo no tan menudo del chico se retorcía de gusto ante su boca.

Con una mano desabrocho el cinturón y desprendió el botón de sus pantalones, mientras que con la otra se dedicaba a darle caricias a uno de los pezones.

El calor se empezaba a acumular de manera intensa por donde los labios de comandante iban dejando su rastro. El calor de su estómago empezó a descender a su entrepierna provocando que una semi erección se empezara a formar dentro sus pantalones, los cuales fueron retirados de manera inmediata juntos con sus zapatos.

El hombre se detuvo un momento para admirar desde arriba a la preciosa criatura que tenía debajo, con la respiración agitada, los labios hinchados y las mejillas encendidas. La visión que Armin le regalaba se le antojo deliciosa por lo que no demoro en desprender la última prenda que lo cubría para dejarlo por completo a su merced.

En medio de la bruma de sensaciones que lo recorrían, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para impedir que el comándate hiciera lo que quería hacer. Tal fue su sorpresa al sentir la boca experta del mayor recorrer su hombría que un gemido vergonzoso salió de lo más profundo de su garganta. No veía el punto de intentar reprimir sus sonidos. De cualquier manera dudaba que alguien anduviera en los pasillos a esas horas de la noche. Pero no pudo evitar llevar una sus manos a su boca en un intento de acallarlos.

-No te contengas, quiero escucharte.

A duras penas distinguió la ronca voz de su superior. Sin embargo no hizo falta más para que dejara de reprimirse. Se retorcía con gustoso debajo del hombre. Soltando gemidos de los que estaba seguro se avergonzaría más tarde, pero ahora, ahora no se contendría debido a las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba.

Así que ese era el motivo porque el que la sonrisa boba de Eren no desapareció en todo el día luego de su primera noche con el capitán, ahora comprendía a la perfección del porqué. Aunque su amigo no entro en detalles, ahora no le era difícil imaginar el motivo.

Comenzó a empujar las caderas en busca de un mayor placer, no creía que pudiera aguantar por mucho tiempo. Cosa que comprobó cuando termino de manera escandalosa en la boca de su superior.

En medio la bruma de placer no le dio tiempo de avergonzarse por haber acabado en su boca. Cosa que no disgusto en lo absoluto a su compañero, quien se veía triunfal mientras terminaba de darle un último lametón a la punta, buscando no derramar nada en el fino sofá.

Comenzó a besar su camino de regreso a la boca del chico, mientras el terminaba de recuperarse de su reciente orgasmo. Ver la expresión de su rostro mientras terminaba de reaccionar lo encendió mas de ser posible. Por lo que volvió a atacar su boca con hambre.

Armin aún no terminaba de recuperarse cuando sintió las manos del mayor levantar una de sus piernas para posicionarla en sus caderas, ahora desnudas. ¿En qué momento se había quitado el resto de la ropa?

No le dio tiempo de pensarlo demasiado, pues sintió de nuevo sus manos descender a sus caderas y más abajo a su inocente entrada.

Con sumo cuidado, el hombre comenzó a adentrar uno de sus dedos por la anillada entrada del chico. Por un momento el miedo mesclado con un poco de incomodidad invadió sus ojos, y al percatarse de ello no perdió el tiempo y con su otra mano comenzó a masajear de nuevo su entrepierna. Con lo que arranco nuevos gemidos de placer de parte del chico.

Armin sabía a la perfección lo que seguía a continuación y por un momento sintió miedo de no ser capaz de soportarlo, sin embargo una parte de sí mismo trataba de concentrarse lo mejor que podía en la sensación que le provocaban las caricias del comandante en su erección. Y pronto una nueva bruma de placer comenzó a recorrerlo de nuevo.

Tener un dedo en su interior se sintió incomodo al principio, pero con forme el comandante iba marcando un ritmo, comenzó a sentir que no era tan malo.

Cuando el segundo dedo se introdujo en busca de una mejor expansión las sensaciones dentro de sí aumentaron. Los sonidos del placer eran bebidos por la boca de su superior mientras los mordisqueaba y chupaba de vez en cuando.

Todo esto era muy nuevo para él. Pero justo en ese momento no entendía porque no había cedido a sus deseos con anterioridad. De haber sabido que era así, no hubiera dejado al hombre esperando dos días por una respuesta.

Cuando el tercer dedo se introdujo una corriente de placer abrumadora lo recorrió por completo cuando su superior encontró ese pequeño punto en su interior.

El gemido ahogado que dejo sus labios fue lo unido que necesito para comprobar que iba por buen camino. Abandono su boca para poder apreciar en toda regla las expresiones que el más joven le regalaba, mientras seguía atacando sin piedad ese punto que lo volvía loco.

Sin embargo se estaba impacientando, no veía las horas de hundirse en su interior, de sentir ese calor envolverlo y apretarlo placenteramente.

Comento a marcar un rito más acelerado con sus dedos mientras veía como el rostro normalmente pálido del chico se teñía de todos los rojos posibles.

Mucha no fue su paciencia pues con sumo cuidado saco sus dedos de su interior, el joven se vio un poco indignado por detenerse. Los ojos azules de Armin se veían nublados y hermosos en esos momentos.

-Comandante…

-Erwin, di mi nombre-. Lo corrigió con la voz cargada de deseo

-Erwin…

Y hasta ahí llego la paciencia del mayor. El sonido de esa voz enronquecida pronunciando su nombre casi lo hace acabar ahí mismo. Sin embargo se ordenó autocontrol mientras atacaba de nuevo su boca.

Tomando la punta de su hombría comenzó a introducirse lentamente en su interior. Una erección definitivamente no era lo mismo que unos dedos. Definitivamente que no lo era.

El dolor inicial no se lo esperaba, sin embargo el hombre se encargaba de masturbarlo en un intento de relajarlo.

No pudo estar más que eufórico cuando por fin lo albergo por completo. Su interior era tan magnifico como se lo había imaginado. Mucho le costó contener sus impulsos para no empezar a moverse de inmediato dentro de él.

Armin no sabía que hacer exactamente con esa nueva intromisión en su interior, era doloroso pero no demasiado. Y ver la expresión de júbilo del comandante hacia que quisiera dar lo mejor de sí para soportar aquello y así su compañero también. Por lo que espero a que el dolor fuera menguando, para que luego de un rato moviera el mismo sus caderas, indicando que estaba bien. Que podía continuar.

Al principio se movió de manera lenta y pausada. Haciendo que los jadeos que emitía Armin fueran más pesados y trabajosos. Pero luego de un rato los gemidos le indicaron que también lo estaba disfrutando. Y con una mordida en su hombro se dio cuenta que había encontrado de nuevo ese punto que lo de placer en su interior.

La bruma de placer que lo recorrió cuando toco de nuevo su próstata lo dejo viendo luces por un buen rato. No sabía que podía llegar así de intenso.

Los movimientos del comándate fueron aumentando hasta marcar un rito constante y placentero para ambos.

-Te sientes tan bien.

-Erwin.

Con un gruñido siguió esa deliciosa tortura al más joven.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio cuando llego al clímax de nuevo. Aún estaba recuperándose cuando sintió al hombre tensarse dentro de él. Por suerte pudo ser testigo de la expresión de placer al alcanzar su propio clímax, cosa con la que casi acaba por tercera vez.

Ver su ceño fruncido por el placer y esos ojos azules resplandecer con lujuria se le hizo la visión más excitante que pudiera haber tenido.

Esta vez no pudo evitar que la esencia de ambos manchara el delicado mueble debajo de ellos. Sin embargo eso no le pudo interesar menos al mayor, quien después de salir del interior del chico se dedicó a abrazarlo y besarlo con pereza y alegría. Haciendo que su acompañante callera dormido de inmediato.

Se dedicó a observarlo dormir entre sus brazos. Era ciertamente una expresión con la que le gustaría levantarse todas las mañanas por lo que le quedara de vida. Cosa que lo sorprendió más de lo que se imaginaba, sin embargo decidió que le prestaría más atención por la mañana.

-Joven Albert quiero que sepa que no lo dejare ir tan fácilmente luego de esto.

Susurro mientras acariciaba la espalda y la cabeza del más joven. Justo en ese momento decidió que no le importaría morir si fuera por salvarlo a él.

-Creo que no te haz dado cuenta de lo que me estás haciendo -. Siguió hablando a un dormido Armin. – por ti será mi caída, mi amor estará en ti, y si tú me hieres sangrare por siempre.

Muy poco sabia el hombre que sus palabras ser harían realidad más pronto de lo que imaginaba.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado!

Besos,

Musume san.

Sabían que si leen y no dejan comentario un gatito muere?


End file.
